


A Surprise & April Fools Day!

by 4QuietRyt3r



Category: Holby City
Genre: Isaac is not a good planner, Isaac slapping Dominic, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, graphic birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 23:01:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20554103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/pseuds/4QuietRyt3r
Summary: Dominic close to having the baby comes to work. It’s quiet until he discovers that someone is there trying to hurt him, but who? While Lofty is giving Dominic space, he learns something. Will Dominic listen? Will he let Lofty come when he gives birth? Graphic birth, male lactation, don’t like, please don’t read.





	A Surprise & April Fools Day!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vgault](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vgault/gifts).

> Still add this, enjoy, read and give kudos. If not, please no harsh comments, no one is forced to read this story.

A Surprise & April Fool’s Day!

By 4QuietRyt3r

* * *

.Disclaimer.

I don’t own anything, the characters belong to Holby City, the people who wrote the show own this. The refences belong to a movie and tv show, I don’t own anything but the baby, I think.

This gift is for Vgault as a gift and thank you for the gift for me. You helped inspire this idea, thank you and thank you for the gift. 😊

[Still add this, please read, review and give kudos, if you don’t like it, please no harsh comments, no one is forced to read this]

.Summary.

Dominic close to having the baby comes to work. It’s quiet until he discovers that someone is there trying to hurt him, but who? While Lofty is giving Dominic space, he learns something. Will Dominic listen? Will he let Lofty come when he gives birth? Graphic birth, male lactation, don’t like, please don’t read.

* * *

Dominic was cradling his nine-month belly, eyes with slight dark circles. He was exhausted and wanted to go home to sleep. However, his unborn baby was kicking at six in the morning.

Making it hard to sleep.

He was looking at his ring, right now Lofty and him are taking a break because of him cheating on him. Heart aching less than his back, while going to his next patient. When he was on his next break, he decided to take a nap before his next patient.

Case in point, he should be on maternity leave, but he’s a few day from his due date.

He walks to the couch feeling his baby kick.

He smiles, “I still you love you baby boy. It’s your father who was the idiot for what he did.”

The baby kicks his left side, causing him to wince as, it seems like their son agrees about his father. Dominic yawns as he takes a nap. While napping, he ignores the text messages, figuring it’s Lofty. Ever since he’s been avoiding to give him space.

Minus coming to the ultrasounds and while at work feeling their son’s kicks. He seems to want to repair the damage that happen in their marriage. While Dominic is sleeping, staff is going to work.

No one notice a visitor coming through, while there, they sneak in and see Dominic sleeping on his side, sneezing and scratching his nine-month pregnant belly with his left hand.

Then after that, they go into plan. Handcuffing Dominic and wrapping something around his mouth. While finishing, they left to continue their plan and go to the rest of the hospital.

While sleeping, Dominic sighs, feeling his son kick uneasily, as he opens his eyes, he feels metal as he opens his eyes to see that his hands are handcuff.

He groans, “Lofty I’m not wanting to have sex. So come on remove the handcuffs.”

Dominic looks to see that Lofty is not nearby. Groaning, he is thankful that he kept a hairpin nearby. While moving his hands, he gets the hairpin and winces while picking the lock.

With the first one free, he removes the second one. Then looks to see a red rose.

Dominic smells it, Lofty always left a red rose as a token of his affection. He looks to see that it’s quiet, no one is here. It’s practically empty. He is left wondering where the staff are helping patients.

While walking, he recalls that there isn’t that many patients, so maybe they went to lunch. Feeling hungry, he decided to have lunch in the cafeteria for food. He continues to cradle his baby belly while walking to the cafeteria.

The trip was nearly quiet as he wondered if the cooking staff left something for him to eat. He notice that the food seems to be cold so he goes over to see it’s his favorite chicken with potatoes and salad. While looking at the food, he looks for chocolate sauce and ranch.

As he was eating he felt full after a bite. He decided to go check to see if he has any remaining patients. While walking up, he notice he’s the only one left in the building.

He looks to see he’s got a text message from Essie to call him. He dials her number while sitting at the front desk to relax his back.

Essie says, “I called you to tell you work is done early.”

Dominic looks, “I can see that, I’ll be going home soon.”

Essie nods, “Good, wait I was told-.”

Dominic cuts her off when he hears a loud noise. Groaning he gets up to see that someone is threw glass beakers, but unfortunately also lubricant that Dominic didn’t notice until he slipped and landed on his knees, but his hand hitting the glass.

Groaning he gets up to see he has a few pieces of glass in his hand. He sighs, and goes to get it removed. When he notice that someone is walking down the corridor.

Wincing Dominic says, “I’m sorry, but we are-.”

Familiar features start to come in as Dominic stopped talking and quickly went to the stairs, missing the last step causing him to land on his tailbone, groaning from the pain in both his back and hand.

He quickly, gets up and goes to a room, hoping to get help. While going into a room, he tries a phone, hitting the piece on the phone many times then cursing while putting the phone down.

The phone is dead.

Then the lights get turned off he sighs, wondering who is this? Some insane person or a person who is wanting to hurt him. He sighs, going to sit down and removing the glass.

He groans as he removes then, thankful it was only his left hand, then trying his best, he stitches it back, wrapping it in gauze, he looks up and down to see no one is there.

Yet.

He goes to see that he left his phone at the desk, cursing at himself, he starts to sneak to the desk, which is proving to be bit harder when he finally makes it.

While looking, he winces at the sharp pain hitting him, causing him to let out a gasp of pain. Then groans, realizing that his fall might have induced labor. But it was early, and maybe he could get help.

He winces he goes to a room to hide in while calling for help.

Dominic wonders who could do this.

Then the voice reveals, “Dominic, I know you’re here you whore.”

Fear causes him to nearly sob as he realizes it’s Isaac, his abusive ex, who nearly killed him. He’s always thought Dominic was cheating on him, despite the claim never getting to be true.

Isaac continues, “Come on Dominic, I just want to talk to you, that’s all.”

Dominic winces from the pain as another contraction hits him. He peaks to see Isaac coming closer to near where he is hiding as he pants like he’s taught woman who are in labor.

He is force to duck when Isaac turns his head where he is hiding. Dominic thinks he’s safe until he winces from the contractions and door being kicked in. He was luck that the door is locked as Isaac yells to open the door.

Dominic nearly sobs as Isaac leaves while demanding that he comes out and to talk to him.

He pants, feeling his body heat up as he sweats, when he sees that Lofty is calling, thankful the phone is on silent. He then answers it.

Lofty answers, “Love I tried reaching the house. I got a call from the hotel member, he was trying to reach us. Remember how I was cheating on that girl?”

Dominic groans and sobs, “Why?!”

Lofty says, “Baby I just learn that the only I did that is guilty is getting drunk and jerking off on the bed thinking of you. The guy told me someone moved a girl to my room when I was done jerking the bed.”

Dominic sobs, “So no affair?”

Lofty says, “No baby. What’s wrong?”

He sobs, “Isaac is here and I think-.”

Isaac bangs on the door, causing Dominic to drop his phone as he crawls to the side.

“I know you’re in there.”

Dominic sneaks to the door to the next room while Isaac was busy trying to break down the door. He curses to himself that he forgot his phone and decided to continue with a hope that Lofty is calling the police.

He goes to see that Isaac has given up as he goes to the next door to move but decided to hide behind the curtain as Dominic realizes the door is unlocked as Isaac finds him then uses a cloth, struggling as he feels his body goes limp.

Isaac moves him to the chair and handcuffs him from behind.

Then waits, Dominic wakes up, groaning at the intensity of the contractions, groaning as Isaac sits in front of him.

“Do you know why I forgive you?”

Dominic glares, “Because you abused me.”

He slaps Dominic causing him to wince at the pain.

“No ass, because you cheated on my you whore and are having someone’s baby. How many men did you sleep with?”

Dominic groans, “I didn’t cheat on you when we dated, you abused me. I nearly could have died when I went downstairs. All I got was broken leg. I had bruises on my face and body.”

He slaps Dominic again.

“That’s because you cheated on me. Whose the father to this little asshole?”

Dominic groans, “Why are you doing this to me? I’m married to Lofty, I love him and we are having a baby boy.”

Isaac glares, “Nope I don’t think so, after all why be with him when he cheated on you with that girl?”

Dominic blinks, “How did you know about that? Wait, did you move that girl? I know the truth I know you moved that girl to make it look like my husband cheated on me. The only thing is, he was jerking on the bed thinking of me.”

He groans from the multiple left side slaps. There is no split or cut, but he’s sure there is a bruise. Groaning, he realizes he’s close to giving birth as he feels his pants grow wet, as he feels a pop inside.

Water goes on the chair and floor.

His water broke and now the baby is close to coming.

Isaac smirks, “I’ve always wanted to be a father and I will forgive you by raising your son but give you visiting hours.”

Dominic winces and groans, “Are you insane? I’m my son’s mother, I won’t let you near him, just let me go. If you really care about me just let me go.”

Isaac rubs the bruised cheek, “And miss watching you in agony with chance you could die?”

Dominic sobs, “Why?”

He moves away from the hand lucky that they are only on the first floor. Isaac goes to get supplies to deliver the baby. Dominic sobs, he doesn’t want Dominic to go near his baby boy when he looks to see Lofty sneaking and hiding behind the desk.

Dominic hears and nearly jumps.

Then sobs when he sees Lofty, who looks at the bruises on his left cheek. While getting the hairpin, he removes the handcuffs. Dominic winces from the pain and realizes the pulling caused his stitch to pull.

Lofty looks to see the police coming out with Isaac, who is cursing and ranting.

Dominic looks, “How?”

Lofty kisses his forehead, “I figured you were in labor, I called the police and we quietly set up knowing he needs supplies to deliver the baby.”

Dominic hugs him and as he sobs. Then groans from the contractions as they got closer. Essie is with them.

She goes to get the room ready as Lofty helps Dominic, who cradles his baby belly, scared that the baby is coming, but at the same time excited as well. Lofty helps him sit as he sobs from the contractions.

Essie looks at his hand, “Good work on the stitches, but pulling on the handcuffs pulled at it. For now I’ll get it done. Lofty will help you get in a gown.”

Dominic groans, “Really?”

Lofty pouts, “Come on babe.”

Dominic shakes his head, wincing, “Fine, but for now please check my dilation.”

Essie nods as she fixies it quickly and Lofty came back with the gown, wincing and blushing as Essie turns and Lofty helps remove the shirt, causing Dominic to blush dark red in his cheeks.

“That’s from the contractions.”

Lofty rubs his thumb on Dominic’s bare baby belly.

“Not buying it.”

Dominic sighs but smiles as Lofty kisses his baby belly then helps put it on him. While helping him to the bed while Essie gets a glove and Lofty lets him take his hand, gripping it when a contraction comes in more intensely.

Lofty groans, “Breathe babe.”

Dominic sobs, “This hurts so much.”

Lofty helps him up against the people, as Dominic winces from Essie checking his dilation.

“You’re seven centimeters dilated.”

Dominic groans, “All this agony, why?”

Lofty hugs him as Dominic winces.

Lofty says, “Want to sleep babe?”

Dominic nods, wincing from the contractions. While nodding to sleep. Lofty rubs his arm, with one arm, the other one still being held in his hand. Time moved by an hour, while waiting, Essie brought the baby stuff Dominic kept close by in case the baby came early.

It’s neutral colors because even the ultrasound technician admits that he might be having a boy, but for now they think he’s having a boy.

Dominic groans, “I think the contractions hurt, babe, please shot me.”

Lofty kisses his forehead, “Babe I’m so proud of you, no I’m not going to shoot you.”

Dominic sobs, “Please tell me I dilated more.”

Essie checks, “Nine centimeters. You’re near to giving birth.”

Dominic nods, sobbing as the contractions got more intense. He grips Lofty’s hand. Then helps Dominic pant as he grips his hand tightly, not caring if his hand gets hurt. While waiting another hour, Essie checks.

“Okay, now on the next contraction give me a big push.”

Dominic sobs as the contraction comes, giving into his body’s need. He bears down hard, yelling and grunting at the pain as he feels the baby moves down. While bearing down, he pants, screaming and groaning.

Essie checks, “Push again but stay until I get to ten, believe me this hurts, but it will be worth it, think of the baby.”

Dominic nods as he moves forward and Lofty holds him as he bears down, grunting at the white hot searing agony. Screaming as he feels the baby gets closer to leaving his body.

Essie looks, “Okay. I know this part sucks, but pant, other wise I’m going to have to put more stitches here for tears.”

Dominic sobs as he tightly grips Lofty’s hands, grunting as he feels the baby’s head leave his body. Dominic groans, wanting to take a minute. Lofty takes the cold cloth, removing one hand as Dominic feels some coolness on his warm skin.

Essie gets ready, “Dominic you’re near.”

Dominic ends up grunting and bears down hard, screaming in pain as he feels the baby move and turn. Sobbing from the pain, Essie sees the baby is close.

Essie looks, “One last push Dominic.”

Dominic shakes his head, “No this is-.”

Dominic uses the last of his strength bearing down, screaming and pushing as he feels the baby leave his shaking body. Dominic sobs with their baby, who cries not liking this. While Essie cleans the baby, Lofty helps Dominic cleaned up as he is moved to a chair, and the bed is cleaned.

Then finally after getting their vaccination shots, and cleaned up. Given a diaper, Dominic reaches as their baby reaches for him. Cradling and having skin to skin contact, their baby has head of black hair that seems like it’s messy but straight like him.

The baby yawns and starts gumming to be nursed.

Dominic guides the baby to latch on, who bites, causing him to wince as the baby starts to gulp his milk.

Essie smiles, “Well I hope you know it’s April the first right?”

Dominic nods while the baby’s small hands are on his pectoral while gulping. He then switches the baby, who latches on, biting.

Dominic sighs, this baby is a bitter while gulping his milk.

Essie continues, “Well the baby is giving April fools, you have a girl.”

Dominic looks as the baby’s eyes, which are gray, blue like his, cooing while suckling. He kisses her small hand.

Dominic sobs, “Hi baby girl. I’m you’re mommy.”

Lofty kisses her small head and kisses Dominic.

“I’m so proud of you baby and I love you.”

Dominic smiles, “I love you too. I look like mess.”

Lofty hugs him and their baby, “You had a baby, you’re perfect.”

Dominic shakes his head, burping their daughter, who yawns, and lays her small head on his chest, sleeping and making noises like Dominic does in his sleep.

Dominic looks, “What should we name her. I was going to name her Jonathan or something.”

Lofty thinks, “How about girl names?”

Dominic thinks, “I think River is pretty, maybe River like from that tv show.”

Lofty adds, “River, River Joan River Chiltern Copeland.”

Dominic shakes his head, “Copeland Chiltern. I think it’s perfect, our little River, right baby girl?”

Their daughter continues to nod. Sleeping as Dominic lets Lofty hold her while he sleeps. Lofty looks, their daughter is perfect and seems to have fooled them. He kisses her forehead.

“Silly River.”

Essie comes in, “River is pretty.”

Lofty nods, “It’s perfect.”

* * *

One Year Later.

Dominic is giving River a shower, who splashes and plays with the water. Her birthday is in a few hours since others are working. 

River coos, “Momma, me have fun.”

Dominic smiles as he turns off the water, causing her to pout, as Dominic wraps her in towel and kisses her cheek with raspberry, causing her to laugh as he dries her off and changes her into a long sleeved with pants and socks, shoes can wait later.

Yep River is perfect for her, since she loves the water and is practically a water baby.

Lofty sits as Dominic lets her latch on, wincing, before biting wasn’t so bad, but with teeth, it’s painful.

Lofty looks, “Babe you could always wean.”

Dominic watches as she suckles and gulps his milk. Patting her bottom. While feeding, he switches.

“I want to wait till she’s three, beside I’m still lactating milk.”

He jokes, “What about me?”

Dominic shakes his head, “You spit out your coffee when you put my breast milk in by mistake.”

Lofty laughs as River finishes and burps, as Dominic, feeling tired, Lofty goes to work as he looks to see River sleeping with her mommy.

Party started with River jumping and kissing her mommy with kisses on his face, Dominic stretches and takes River, giving her tickles, causing her to laugh as he carries her.

“Party, party, party.”

Dominic kisses her forehead as he takes River to the party for his baby girl. Happy that his baby is here, sad that she is a year old, but watches as his baby babbles and talks.

Yep this is perfect, despite it being April Fools Day.

* * *

The End.

I hope this story is okay, and that you all enjoy reading this story. Give kudos and reviews, let me know what you think of it. If you don’t like the story, please no harsh comments, no one is forced to read this story.


End file.
